How Can?
by jeysyub
Summary: jika seseorang menyukaimu dan pada akhirnya kau menyukainya juga belum tentu kalian akan berakhir bahagia. Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau percaya selama ini menghancurkanya, bisa jadi. Tapi bagaimana jika kau tetap tidak bisa marah karena dia adalah sahabatmu? [YoonMin/MinYoon] jikook
1. Chapter 1

How can?

Cast:- Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Jeon Jungkook

Etc.

Genre: friendship, hurt/comfort

Summary: jika seseorang menyukaimu dan pada akhirnya kau menyukainya juga belum tentu kalian akan berakhir bahagia. Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau percaya selama ini menghancurkanya, bisa jadi. Tapi bagaimana jika kau tetap tidak bisa marah karena dia adalah sahabatmu?

 **WARNING: BL, CERITA GAK JELAS, SUMMARY GAK NYAMBUNG, AUTHOR NEWBIE, TYPO EVERYWHERE.**

Senin pagi yoongi bangun sedikit kesiangan di hari pertamanya masuk SMA. Padahal ibunya udah membangunkanya sejak pukul 5, tapi memang dasarnya yoongi yang malas.

"aku berangkat dulu bu sudah telat." Yoongi mengambil roti panggang yang ada di meja makan dan mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnya. "hati-hati di jalan yoon" teriak ibunya. "huh seharusnya aku bangun lebih pagi. bagaimana ini" gerutu yoongi sambil berlari menuju halte bus.

Sesampainya di gerbang Big Hit SHS dia ditahan oleh sunbae yang berjaga di gerbang. "kenapa terlambat?" sunbae itu mendekati yoongi "m-maaf sunbae tadi di jalan bus-nya banya meletus e-eh meledak gitu." "hah oke kau boleh masuk-" "makasi sunbae" "eits tapi ingat besok jangan telat lagi!" "siap sunbae" ucap yoongi sambil memberi hormat.

Yoongi POV

Hah terpaksa aku berbohong kepada sunbae ini hihi untung saja dia percaya. Setelah memasuki gerban aku segera berlari menuju kelas. Aku berada di kelas X MIA 3. Sesampainya di kelas kududukan pantatku di kursi. "min yoongi"

'hah siapa sih yang memanggil ku pagi-pagi begini.' Batin yoongi. "iya kenapa?" teriakku. Seseorang bertubuh bantet seperti roti bolu buatan ibu kemari, dia Park jimin. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi aku mengenal sahabatnya. Kim Taehyung. Dia teman lesku sewaktu sekolah dasar.

"eh gak jadi deh" ucapnya. Huh sabar yoongi sabar.

"pagi yoongi hyung" itu jungkook, sahabatku, tetanggaku dan teman sebangku ku. Kenapa dia memanggilku hyung? Karena dia dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Krnapa dia bisa satu kelas dengan ku? Karena dia cerdas dan mengikuti jalur akselerasi waktu sekolah dasar-_- "pagi kook" ucapku. "hyung pagi-pagi kok mukanya udah kaya gitu?" "gakpapa lagi kesel aja, kook kantin yok" "ooohhhh. Males ah hyung tadi udah sama jimin sama taehyung, hyung sih telat mulu datengnya." "ayolah sekali lagi tidak masalah kan" paksaku sambil memasang puppy face "ah malesssss hyung kantin sama kelas tuh jauhhhh banget, nitip aja tuh sama seungcheol dia mau ke kantin kayanya"

Hah anak ini benar-benar. Aku pun mengahmpiri seungchol yang ada di depan pintu kelas. "cheol nitip air mineral sama nasi goreng dong yaa pliss seungcheol kan baik kan iya kan" "iya sini mana duitnya" "duh kamu emang yang paling-paling deh ya, nih uangnya jangan lupa bawang gorengnya yang banyak oke" "iya iya".

 **Skip time**

Author pov

Pulang sekolah. Yoongi berjalan menuju halte bus ia berpapasan dengan jungkook yang berboncengan dengan taehyung. "hyung mau bareng gak?" "gak usah lagian kalo aku bareng mau naik dimana? Masa bertiga kaya cabe-cabean" "ya engga lah hyung. Sama jimin noh dia kosong haha" "gak usah deh aku naik bus aja. Ah itu busnya udah ada. Dah jungkook" yonggi melangkahkan kaki memaiki bus itu.

Di perjalanan pulang jimin terus memikirkan tentang yoongi, ah mungkin sesampainya di ruamh nanti ia berniat akan meminta ID line yoongi kepada jungkook.

TBC

R&R plisss masih newbie butuh banyak masukan hehe;_;


	2. Chapter 2

How can?

Cast:- Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Jeon Jungkook

Etc.

Genre: friendship, hurt/comfort

Summary: jika seseorang menyukaimu dan pada akhirnya kau menyukainya juga belum tentu kalian akan berakhir bahagia. Bagaimana jika seseorang yang kau percaya selama ini menghancurkanya, bisa jadi. Tapi bagaimana jika kau tetap tidak bisa marah karena dia adalah sahabatmu?

 **WARNING: BL, CERITA GAK JELAS, SUMMARY GAK NYAMBUNG, AUTHOR NEWBIE, TYPO EVERYWHERE.**

Malam hari di kediaman Park.

"jimin hyung cepet turun disuruh mama makan" teriak park jihyun, adik jimin. Lebih muda darinya 5 tahun "iya iya sabar nanti aku turun" teriak jimin dari kamar.

'hah menganggu saja padahal aku akan menanyakan ID line yoongi kepada jungkook' gerutu jimin. Ia segera mengambil hp-nya dan mengirimkan pesan line kepada jungkook

 **LINE**

-d- Kook bagi ID line-nya yoongi dong

-d- P

-d- P

/sticker cry/

Jimin segera berjalan menuju ruang makan dan mengantongi hp-nya.

"malam mah malam pah" sapa jimin kepada keluarganya "malam sayang, kenapa lama sekali turunya" ucap ibu jimin sambil mengambilkan makanan untuk jimin. "tadi aku ngerjain pr dulu mah banyak pr" bohong jimin bohong. Ckck berapa banyak kebohongan yang telah kau perbuat jimin.

Keluarga itu pun melanjutkan makan dengan khitmat. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara notif dari hp salah seorang anggota keluarga itu. / ddrrttt ddrrttt" **LINE"/**. Jimin yang merasakan ada yang bergetar-getar di saku celanyanya segera membuak pesan tersebut.

 **LINE**

-read- Kook bagi ID line-nya yoongi dong

-read- P

-read- P

/sticker cry/

Jungkook

cie jimin cie mau pdkt ya sama yoongi hyung

ekhemm

kalo jadi jangan lupa teraktiranya ya

nih ID-nya 'swagyoongi'

-d- wahh thanks kook.

Jimin segera meng-add id line yoongi. "jim makan-nya habisin cepetan jangan main hp terus" ucap ayah jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya. "iya pah dikit lagi habis" balas jimin sambil terus memandang ke ponselnya. 'kira-kira aku harus memulai dengan apa ya' batinya. 'ahh begini saja'

 **LINE**

-d- Yoongi?

-d- besok ada pr gak?

"jimin!" "e-ehh iya pah maaf hehe" jimin segera mengatongi lagi hp-nya. "huuu emang enak dimarahin papa hahah" ejek jihyun. Jimin hanya memandang sinis ke arah jihyun. Jimin segera menghabiskan makananya. "mah, pah aku ke kamar duluan ya mau ngelanjutin ngerjain pr." "iya" "bohong tuh mah paling dia mau sms-an sama pacarnya" kompor jihyun. 'huh sabar jimin sabar ingat dia adik-mu' batin jimin, "hush jihyun gak boleh gitu sama hyung" ucap ibu mereka melerai.

"wlleekkk emang enak" ejek dimin sambil berlari ke kamar.

Jimin melangkahkan kaki menuju kasurnya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya dan mengecek hp-nya apakah sudah ada notif dari yoongi atau belum.

'Yoongi lama banget ya balesnya'. / ddrrttt ddrrttt" **LINE"/**. 'Ah akhirnya ada dibalas.'

Jimin segera membuka pesan tersebut

 **LINE**

Jungkook

[LINE Let's Get Rich]

Jungkook mengajak kamu untuk main 'LINE Let's Get Rich' lempar dadunya dan jadi jutawan! Kamu juga bisa keliling dunia dengan monopoli! Ayo mulai main sekarang juga!

Jimin Pov

Walah jungkook kampret banget-_- kirain yoongi.

/ ddrrttt ddrrttt" **LINE"/**. Wahh semoga aja ini yoongi

 **LINE**

-read- Yoongi?

-read- besok ada pr gak?

Min Yoongi

Iya

Ada pr biologi

Kenapa emang?

-read- yang mana? Fotoin doang, belum nihh

-read- /puppy face/

Walah langsung di read. / ddrrttt ddrrttt" **LINE"/.** Ah berisik banget sih notifnya-_- silent aja lah

Min Yoongi

/send pic/

Baru itu yang lain belum. Tinggal 2 nomer lagi

-d- siii thanks ya yoon;)

Jimin Pov end

Author pov

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 22.00. jimin memutuskan untuk tidur karena tidak ingin terlambat sekolah.

Skip time.

Pagi ini Big Hit SHS sudah terlihat ramai. Yoongi berjalan menuju kelasnya, di koridor ia bertemu dengan jungkook yang berjalan dari arah kantin berssama taehyung dan jimin. "Pagiiii yoongi hyung" jungkook berlari menghampiri yoongi sambil meminum susu yang ada di tanganya. "hyung hyung semal- em angha yhangh migthgta aighi lhing hung" jimin segera menutup mulut jungkook yang ember itu. "oh hai yoongi, baru datang?" yoongi mengerutkan keningnya "apaan sih, udah ah kook aku ke kelas dulu ya" yoongi melanjutkan perjalananya menuju kelas yang lumayan jauh itu. "galak banget ya" ucap taehyung sambil memandang yoongi yang perlahan manjauh itu. "tapi menarik" jimin tersenyun "ecieee jimin nati aku bilangin yoongi hyung dehh kalo kamu suka sama dia hahaha" "apaan sih orang gak suka, Cuma tertarik" "alahh ngaku aja" imbuh taehyung memanas-manasi. "berisik. Udah ah mau ke kelas. Udah mau masuk babo kau tidak ingat pelajaran pertama pelajaran Jang sonsaeng"

pulang sekolah yoongi melanjutkan untuk ekskul. Ia mengikuti ekskul rap yang baru dibentuk beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya dia benar- benar lelah tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti ekskul sampai pada akhirnya dia memninta izin untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Di jalan meuju gerbang bawah yoongi bertemu dengan jimin yang sedang pemanasan. Jimin mengikuti ekskul futsal. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Tapi tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing dari mereka.

Disitulah yoongi mulai memikirkan tentang Jimin

TBC

Jangan lupa R&R

satu review sangat berarti untukku hikzzz;_;


End file.
